Today, more so than ever, individuals are choosing to shop for products online. Individuals may shop online through merchant websites, online stores, online auctions, and the like. The ability for an individual to shop for, purchase, and be shipped, within days, a product makes shopping online a popular alternative to shopping at a merchant's store. Furthermore, online shopping allows for a wider selection of products available for purchase than at a merchant location. These convenient features of online shopping make it continually more popular among consumers for purchasing any time of product, good, or service from anywhere in the world.
Offers for a product may include discounts, promotions, coupons, and/or the like. These offers may be found at a store, in a newspaper, online, on television, in an advertisement, or many other places. Typically, offer may not be the deciding factor when it comes to purchasing a product. As such, an individual may only use offers for products that he/she was already considering purchasing. In any way, the offers that an individual may use are few in comparison to the amount of offers the individual may receive. For example, an individual may receive promotions, coupons, pop-up promotions, and the like via the Internet. However, an individual shopping online may retain one or two offer codes to input into a merchant's website when the individual is purchasing a product from a merchant online. In this way, the individual will only retain one or two offers they are interested in and discard the remaining ones. There will only be a few offers that the individual will use via online shopping in comparison to the number of offers her/she may receive while on the Internet or through his/her email.
Furthermore, the offers found online, at a store, in a newspaper, on television, in an advertisement, or other places may be directed to the public as a whole. In this way, the offers show products that the merchant has and is able to sell to individuals at a discounted price. However, these offers may not reach all of the individuals interested in the offer and may, instead, reach many individuals not interested in the offers.
Therefore, a need exists for merchants to be able to tailor the online shopping experience, such as directing offers and the like, to users based on data associated with that particular individual. In this way, the individual may only receive offers when he/she is online shopping, for product that he/she may be interested in purchasing.